Just Put it in your Mouth!
by Broken Unloved and Forgotten
Summary: Sasuke trys to shove something into Naruto's mouth. Implied yaoi SasuNaru. Slightly random in a sence, I guess. Rated to be safe.


1Naruto's eyes grew big at the sight of what lay before him.

"Sa...Sasuke, are you sure?" He asked skeptically looking at the thing in front of his place.

"Yes. I'm sure, just do it OK? I'm getting fucking impatient with you just starring at it like that. I mean it's quite embarrassing." Sasuke replied a slight blush adorning his cheeks.

Naruto looked around the room to make sure no one was hiding in the shadows or anything and huffed.

"Nobody is in here Naruto, we've been over this. No one is going to come in and see us like this, so just get it over with already! I mean look! It's already.." Sasuke started only to be cut off by a very embarrassed Naruto.

"I know I know, it's just...this is the first time I've don't something like this before." A large blush graced his scarred cheeks and he turned his head away from the boy who was leaning over him.

Sasuke sighed. "I know dobe, but still, I can't force you to do it, and I havn't done anything like this before either."

Naruto looked up at him with big eyes, "Really? You haven't Sasuke?"

"Not a chance." Sasuke shot Naruto a small smile that anyone but the blond would pass off as a smirk.

Naruto looked deeply into Sasuke's obsidian eyes, and smiled lightly back at him. "Well..."

"Just do it already!" Sasuke practically shouted causing Naruto to look frantically at the door to see if anyone had heard and was now going to barge into the room. "Naruto..." the blonds eyes came back to Sasuke's, 'I told everyone to not come in here no matter what they heard. We're safe and completely alone, so don't worry and just go with it." Sasuke leaned in slightly after his words.

"Well...OK, if you're sure than."

"Naruto, we just went over this, I'm sure."

Naruto looked uncomfortable but leaned in and took it in his mouth, and almost as soon as it went in, he pulled back and made a disgusted face.

"That's nasty Sasuke! I swear how could you make me do that!" Naruto yelled glaring at the object that he had just put into his mouth.

"It's not my fault! Besides, I never said it would taste good! How was I to know?"

"I would have thought that you would have been in my position before at least."

At this Sasuke looked smugly down at the blond. "Not a chance. No way in hell would I be caught dead in your position."

Naruto pouted, "So not fair Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, "I'm sorry alright? Now will you just take it in there again?" He thrust the object a bit closer and Naruto complied grudgingly.

After a little while again Naruto pulled back making the same face. "No matter how many times I do that It'll always be nasty wont it?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a bit, "I really couldn't tell you." He pulled back as he said that, prepairing for another go at it.

"OK dobe, last time, it's almost done, so make sure you finish everything this time, I don't wanna force it into that mouth of yours." Sasuke threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Naruto's face paled slightly despite his words.

"Oh but I would." And with that he brought it closer to Naruto's mouth, leaning over him once more.

Naruto refused and kept his mouth clamped tight.

"Oh come on Naruto! It can't be that bad can it?" Sasuke was trying to force Naruto's mouth open and the object inside it, but Naruto was being stubborn still and wouldn't comply. But Sasuke still saw Naruto nod his head, making sure not to open his mouth or let his guard down in the slightest.

Sasuke retreated a little bit, he would try to plug Naruto's nose but he knew that the blond would rather suffocate rather than open his mouth for him. So he decided to resort to the only other thing he could think of. And upon doing this he would be taking **very** drastic measures. But he had made a promise that he would do this so...

The next thing Naruto knew was that Sasuke had crashed his lips against his own and was trying to gain access into his mouth. Naruto gasped, giving Sasuke his opportunity to slip his tongue into the cavern and let the liquid from his own mouth pour out into the others.

After Sasuke was sure that it had all made it's was into Naruto's mouth he pulled back and smirked smugly at the blond boy who had just finished swallowing.

"That was damned nasty Sasuke. Why the hell would you do that?" Naruto asked, seething.

"I promised Tsunade that I'd give you your medicine, and I am an Uchiha after all, so I can't break my promises." Came Sasuke's reply.

"Well than." Naruto started succeeding in getting sasuke to face him again. "I'll have to thank that old hag and make her make you promise her to give me my medicine more often." And with that Naruto pulled Sasuke back in for a searing kiss.

Sasuke pulled back after awhile and said, "I don't think that's necessary, this type of medicine is meant for only you anyway." And he dipped back down for another kiss, feeling Naruto's laugh reverberate onto his own lips.

A/N: So that's it. A random misconception fic. So fun. Oh so fun. Hope you enjoyed it! So hit that lovely purple button below this and review to tell me just what you thought of it! XD Thanks.

-BUF

-Broken

-Unloved

-Forgotten


End file.
